


Fire

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2017 Videos [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Burn, burn, burn





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



Fire  
Song by Barns Courtney

 

 

 

Password: king

 

 

Lonely shadows following me  
Lonely ghosts come a-calling  
Lonely voices talking to me  
Now I'm gone, now I'm gone, now I'm gone  
And my mother told me son let it be  
Sold my soul to the calling  
Sold my soul to a sweet melody  
Now I'm gone, now I'm gone, now I'm gone

Oh gimme that fire  
Oh gimme that fire  
Oh gimme that fire  
Burn, burn, burn

Oh, a thousand faces staring at me  
Thousand times I've fallen  
Thousand voices dead at my feet  
Now I'm gone, now I'm gone, now I'm gone  
And my mother told me son let it be  
Sold my soul to the calling  
Sold my soul to a sweet melody  
Now I'm gone, now I'm gone, now I'm gone

Oh gimme that fire  
Oh gimme that fire  
Oh gimme that fire  
Burn, burn, burn

Ghosts and devils come a-calling  
Calling my name oh, lost in the fire  
Sweet virginial blood is calling  
Calling my name oh, lost in the fire

Oh gimme that fire  
Oh gimme that fire  
Oh gimme that fire  
Burn, burn, burn

Oh gimme that fire  
Oh gimme that fire  
Oh gimme that fire  
Burn, burn, burn


End file.
